


Fire & Ice

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: “Scully,” he starts, “I’d like to try something tonight. Something new.” She pauses, her tongue frozen in the hollow of his throat. “If you’ll let me?”
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwalker42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker42/gifts).



> Prompt: First time trying something a bit more intense- bondage, teasing, dominance, I don't mind!- and afterwards Mulder gives Scully a ton of praise and hugs because positive reinforcement. Just have fun with it, as long as there's praise and love in there I’m happy.
> 
> Becca, I loved your prompt and I had a great time writing it for you. I really hope this was what you were hoping for and that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the angst fic you wrote for me last time!
> 
> Thank you SO much to my beta’s on this Cecilia, Annie, Nicole, Kasey, and Jeri. Y’all were awesome!

**APRIL, 2000**

Scully’s high heels clack against the concrete as she quickly slips behind the large steel pillar next to Mulder’s car. The spring storm has created an oppressive heatwave that’s swept the Eastern Seaboard and stripped the Hoover of central air and half of the DC residents of power. 

Along with stripping the remainder of Scully’s self-control, it seems. 

She takes a quick glance around the parking lot before her eyes fall shut and she sighs into the humid air. It’s been yet another long day of resisting the temptation of office sex. A very, very long day. Her hair is frizzing and her usual conservatively buttoned blouse is gaping open with a fine sheen of sweat stippled across her chest. A chest she’d come just seconds away from wantonly exposing to her partner as his tongue slid down her throat. 

For the first time in her life, knowing what the forbidden fruit of a very non-platonic partnership with Fox Mulder tastes like, Scully breaks her rules and allows herself to succumb to fantasizing about their sex life at work. Her giving in to daily desires of stripping the man bare and stretching her tiny mouth around his cock. The ceaseless urge to slide her fingers through his floppy locks and suck that fat bottom lip between her teeth the way she loves is painfully overwhelming. Straddling his sinewy hips as she runs her palms up his warm, muscled abdomen makes her cheeks flush with need. Him gazing up between her bouncing breasts, watching her come apart with those intense, hazel eyes as she rises and falls in his lap leaves her gasping every time. 

“Jesus,” Scully breathes, fanning herself. The storm’s heat really is siphoning the last of her sexual restraint. 

With shaky fingers, she inches up her skirt, baring her upper thighs to no one but the shadows, and waits. 

Thunder booms and rain pelts the building. The sound sucks her back to the moment they’d made love for the first time, the headboard tapping off the wall to the symphony of Mother Nature. 

God how she aches for him. How she always has. 

Footfalls in a familiar cadence tumble through the vacant garage and she smiles. Her car is still parked snugly next to his and she knows he sees it. Scully purposely forgot her badge on the desk for him to gallantly return after she tore her mouth from his.

“Scully?” 

Two more steps reverberate in the dark and she reaches out to Mulder from the corner, snagging his loosened tie, pulling his chest flush with hers as her back slams against the wall. 

“Here,” she says into his cheek, winding his tie around her fist. 

“Christ, you’re killing me.” His mouth crushes against hers, hungry and fervent, and her knees buckle. She is wholly lost in the taste of him. Of sunflower seeds and sin. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to touch you all day,” he growls along her lips. “All goddamn day, Scully.”

“Not nearly as bad as I’ve needed you to.” She grinds her pelvis into his hips and moans as his erection hardens against the softness of her belly. “God…”

Mulder’s hands - that can touch her with both gentle admiration and the sexy, domineering intensity she thoroughly appreciates - cradle the back of her neck and grip the curve of her ass as he devours her mouth like a starving man. 

Seven years of hunger has left them both intimately ravenous. 

“Scul-” His breathy attempt at a plea for more is cut short with a slow, salacious swipe of her tongue over the swell of each plump Mulder-lip. It shuts him up every time. 

Scully smirks as her eyes flick down to his tie. Unraveling it from her zealous grip, she taps it with a manicured nail and hums her approval. “I like this. It… feels nice,” she purrs and his cock twitches against her pelvis. “Very nice. Too nice.” 

He groans, cupping her face and placing a warm kiss to her forehead. “Way too nice for being in an FBI parking garage equipped with security cameras and nosy co-workers, I take it.”

“Exactly.” She bites her lip before she throws caution to the wind and tells him to fuck her silly against the concrete. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have started something here I know we can’t finish.”

“Don’t you dare apologize for that, g-woman,” he says. “You’ve just fulfilled fantasy number eighteen for me.”

“Hm, such a high number. I’m almost afraid to ask how many there are.”

“Thousands,” he admits immediately and she shakes her head. He steps back with a hiss as his hips reluctantly separate from hers. “Many of which have already been met with enthusiasm.” 

Flushing as vivid memories assail her mind and overheated body, Scully raises on tiptoe and presses a lingering kiss to the underside of his jaw. Warm and soft, heavy with promise. “Meet me at my place?”

She feels him swallow against her mouth as his fingers lace within hers. A perfect fit.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he assures her. “But I left my keys on the desk, right where your perfect little ass was perched five minutes ago as you told me goodbye the first time, in fact. Thoroughly, I might add.” 

Scully smiles with swollen lips, blushing at the memory while Mulder returns her “forgotten” badge with a wink. 

Mulder slips out of her grasp to leave her thrumming with anticipation as the other storm taking place outside of the Hoover walls rages on. 

  
  


***

Scully strikes a match to light the last candle perched atop her dresser. She watches the wick flare and illuminate her pristinely made bed in an amber glow. The power is out and she’s grateful. This is the only room she cares to shine a light on tonight. She has no need to see anything other than the face of the man she loves and his naked body. 

The freshly poured glass of ice water resting at her bedside is starting to sweat - mimicking the sweltering heat between her thighs - and she kicks off her shoes as Mulder raps courteously at her door. 

Manners are nice, but she has very unmannerly things planned for him tonight. 

“Come in,” she calls as she strips her nylons off in record time. 

It’s stifling with no cool air cutting through the humidity of her apartment and she can hardly wait to peel her own suit off, let alone the one plastered to the man now standing two feet in front of her. 

Mulder’s rain-soaked sleeves are rolled past his elbows. His pants rumpled and damp. April showers drip steadily from his five o’clock shadow and his thick hair is mussed from running those long fingers through it. He’s gorgeous. 

She bites her lip and starts eagerly unbuttoning her blouse. 

“Damn, is it just me or is it warmer in here than it is out there?” His voice is raw, thick like honey. His desire feeds her own. 

“Mm,” she agrees. Two, three more buttons pop open. “I have a feeling it’s going to get even hotter as the night goes on.” She untucks the cotton from her waistband, her eyes never leaving his, and says, “Steaming, even.” 

A growl rumbles through his chest and she slides her hands across the firm expanse of it, craving the feel of his ragged breathing beneath her palms again. Craving him. She can practically feel his body surging into hers with passion and longing.

Mulder parts her shirt like the Red Sea and she watches him admire her blush-colored nipples, taut with arousal poking through her lacy bra. She wears lace now beneath her professional armor. Maybe it will even be leather at some point in the future, she muses, already knowing he’d want her if she wore a burlap sack covered in goo. He sings that song of seduction in her ear when the darkness falls. When she needs to hear it most. 

“You in that skirt, licking your lips all day nearly killed me.” He nuzzles her cheek, placing warm kisses along her jaw, slipping the blouse from her arms. “The things I’m gonna do to you…”

“Finally,” she moans, “I‘ve been waiting to strip you naked all day.” Unwilling to wait for a retort, Scully swiftly yanks his belt off, leather whipping through fabric and metal buckles clanging to the floor of her bedroom. 

Mulder gasps as she palms his erection through his pants. 

“Shit, Scully!” 

And then her mouth is on his, attacking his lips and scouring his irritatingly perfect mouth with her tongue. Feeding her hunger. Strong arms wrap around her, swooping her up as he unsnaps her bra with one deft pinch, freeing her breasts and pinning her back against the dresser with a thud. 

They’ve done this before; have been sucked into the whirlwind of voracious need to make love - and they’re ridiculously good at it. Almost too good for being confined in the basement just feet apart for hours on end. 

Mulder gasps with a thrust of his hips while her mouth continues its pursuit downward. 

“Scully,” he starts, “I’d like to try something tonight. Something new.” She pauses, her tongue frozen in the hollow of his throat. “If you’ll let me?”

“Oh?” Scully lets her head loll back, lust drunk and sweaty, and sees his darkened eyes scan the room. She can almost hear the cogs in his mind tumbling into place.

“Yeah, the thought has crossed my mind before, but now...” Mulder nods to a vanilla candle next to her water glass and drags a thumb down her aroused nipple. “Now the timing is perfect.”

Her plans for tearing off his clothes and pushing him to the bed as she falls to her knees can be saved for later. 

“I’m intrigued.” 

Mulder leans in and whispers what he wants to do with her in her ear. She gasps with every word heightening her arousal. Every raspy syllable sends pings directly to her clit. Just the thought of him touching her like this, sexually exploring her body the way he’s suggesting thrills her. 

He pulls back with a shy, hopeful look. And that does it, she’s in. 

“So, what do you think?”

Scully threads her fingers through his hair and slowly down his chest, feeling each thud of his hammering heart as she contemplates her response. She takes her time kissing the plush of his lips, the scrape of his jaw, and the softness of his neck, knowing he’d wait all night for her if he must. It’s only one of the many things she loves about him.

“Scully?” He palms her bare back tenderly and reassuringly. “You know I’ll take _such_ good care of you.”

She whimpers, “Yes, yes.”

“You know I’d never hurt you?” he asks earnestly. “Never make you feel uncomfortable, right?” 

She hums against his skin as she carefully unknots his tie and tugs it free with a gentle yank. “Of course I do, Mulder.”

Their eyes dance in the candle light, and he voices a question he already knows the answer to. “You trust me, Scully?”

She confidently states, “I trust you with my life, Mulder.” She then arches a brow and lowers her voice in a whispered vow. “And my body.”

Her eyes fall to his navy tie she likes so much, tracing the embroidered lines as butterflies dance in her belly. Mulder presses a soft kiss to her brow and she calms. 

Confidence and complete trust urges her on. 

Scully stretches out the tie and places it in his hands. It’s heavy with underlying meaning. A gift to the only man she wants to receive it. An offering. 

A surrender.

His gaze swirls and darkens when she meets it again. 

“And… what about this?” Mulder boldly asks as his finger crosses an X over her heart.

Emboldened under the dim light and ratcheting sexual tension, she melts, yielding her upturned wrists to him. “I’m _all_ yours, Mulder. If you’re ready...” 

He grins now, eyes dancing with hers while his thumbs graze the indigo lines decorating her pulse points. “Let’s get it on, honey.” 

  
  


***

Only one tall candle collecting a pool of wax now burns within the room. A warm bottle of coconut bath oil sits next to the glass of ice water, and Mulder stands over her, still dressed. Still tenting his pants. Both of them now breathing heavily with anticipation.

Scully lays atop her comforter fully nude, arms hugging her ears above her head with the silk of his tie rubbing deliciously across her wrists. Doing just as he told her to do. With anyone else she’d have rolled her eyes and ignored the foolhardy attempt at domination. But not with Mulder. With Mulder she complies eagerly. Under his watchful eye she is bound and emotionally exposed. Willingly stripped bare for him. Completely vulnerable. 

And she has never felt more safe. Never more cherished. 

She has never felt more loved. 

“Watch me, Scully.” Mulder strips off his damp shirt then steps out of his pants, tossing them across the room. Something he knows she hates. It’s a test for her. To see if she’ll fully comply with the role reversal. And judging by her throbbing sex, she will. Dear god, she‘ll do just about anything right now to get him to touch her. 

_In charge_ Mulder is an instant turn on. 

“Lose the boxers, Mulder,” she practically whines. She knows his cock is fully erect and all she wants to do is feel it plunging inside her. 

He tsks and shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Mulder pours a handful of oil in his hand and kneels on the bed beside her. His eyes spark with delight in the flickering light as he slowly rubs his oily hands across her body and kneads her muscles with care. 

Minutes stretch by, each second taut with tension of what comes next; like a rubber band waiting to snap. Scully pants and squirms with expectancy as his heated body straddles her small frame. 

“You okay?” He presses a warm kiss below her ear. Her eyes flutter slightly and she licks her lips, trying to keep her composure. 

“Mm, yeah, yeah. I just…” her voice quavering lightly and betraying just how much this is affecting her.

“Just what?” he rolls her rock hard nipples between his fingertips and her nails scrape along the headboard. God, her skin is thrumming and all she wants is for him to do to her what he whispered in her ear. 

“...need more,” she breathes. “Please.” 

His large hands brush across her knees, her thighs, then slip languidly up to the sides of her hips to follow the curve of her waist. They move sensually over her pelvis, gliding effortlessly as oil pushes and pulls through his fingers. 

Just before she breaks into an impatient sob, two of his fingers slip through her sensitive folds. 

“Oh!” Her thighs fall open and he feels exquisite _,_ torturously so. The pad of his thumb then swirls around her throbbing clit in wispy strokes. It’s maddening… and she loves every fucking second of it. “Oh, fuck, Mulder…”

“Not yet, Scully.”

Her eyes slam shut as his fingers strum deep along her frontal wall. She can feel him chuckle above as she writhes below, the bastard. The sexy, generous, wondrously talented bastard. 

“Remember,” he rasps, their noses touching, breaths mingling as her orgasm builds. “Be good and keep your arms where they are, and I’ll make you come.” She gasps and arches her hips. “You’re gonna come so hard tonight, Scully, and then I’ll fuck you until you come again and again.”

“Yesss…” Her inner walls clench, begging to be filled. Knowing just how full, how stretched and complete she feels when Mulder enters her, makes all this teasing worth relinquishing her hard-earned control. So she starts to beg, “Please, I need yo-”

Instantly, his mouth is on her clit, tongue swirling and sucking her knot of nerves between his lips, and she’s flying. Soaring through the stars behind her eyes and shaking with Mulder’s head jammed between her thighs. 

It takes Mulder’s extolment words breaking through her orgasmic fog for her to realize her arms are still above her head. Right where he wants them. 

“Good girl, Scully,” he exclaims, and words she once thought would turn her off instead make her feel worthy of this worship of her body. “That was beautiful.” Mulder kisses her belly and reaches for the candle. 

Oh, yes, she’s nearly forgotten.

Scully’s sex is still pulsing and he isn’t going to let her recover before he continues to tease her relentlessly. 

“Don’t forget, if you feel like you want to stop, tell me,” he warns with a coy smile. She nods vigorously, antsy to experience this. His eyes gleam like a wild animal in the dark stalking their prey. A predator of the most sensual kind. 

Rising up on his knees - the bulge in his boxers stretching the cotton to a ridiculous degree - he holds the burning candle at chest level and tips it slightly to drip the vanilla wax through the valley of her breasts. 

Scully gasps, huffing out a giddy laugh while her restraints hold her still. 

The wax is searing hot at first touch, prodding her nerve endings to attention. But just before her sensory receptors can send the pain alert message to her brain, she moans with pleasure, feeling a rush of wetness seep from her folds. 

Mulder groans, “Mmm, you have no idea how sexy you are. _Fuck._ ”

“Oh, my god.” Several drops of wax rolls down her chest, over the swell of her rib cage, and down to pool into the concave dip of her belly. Nothing less than a combustion of euphoria clouds her mind like smoke. 

Hovering over her, he slides his palm over her heart, feeling the rapid beat of it through bone and muscle and slippery smooth skin. His thumb dips into the hollow at the base of her throat and it bobs as she swallows. 

“You ready for more?” He’s knife hard against her thigh and his husky tone nearly sends her over the edge. 

Only one retort spills from her lips. “Bring it on, honey.” 

Mulder quirks his lips devilishly. Lightning flashes outside the window, highlighting the gleam in his eyes. He wants to fuck her. Badly. 

_Fucking finally!_

He sets the candle down and swiftly yanks off his boxers. Even having seen him fully erect several times now, she’s still taken aback each time by the sight of his thick cock bobbing heavily with arousal. She stares at the blood rushing through every inch and feels the guttural moan vibrate her chest.

She sees the battle wounds under the fire light that decorate his bronze skin. The deep one given from a madman on his upper thigh from year one. New, jagged lines cross paths with old ones left by Mothmen and dead FBI Agents on his chest from years five and seven. A puckered bullet hole she’d gifted him in year two leaves her own forever mark in his past. Scully’s bore witness to them all.

Knowing where her thoughts are going, his lips press tenderly to the oval-shaped wound on her belly, and she appreciates their shared experiences more than ever. It’s a trail of trauma and touchstones and one in five billions. They share it all together. They’re tethered by it. 

Bound.

And she wouldn’t change a day.

Scully squirms under his reverent touch while he settles between her legs like a missing puzzle piece.

Her voice, when she speaks, is soft, breathless, "Mulder, this is so…” The tip of his tongue whorls around one rock hard nipple before sucking a mouthful of pink flesh through his teeth. “Oh, Jesus!”

He hums around her pillowy breast and releases it with a pop. 

“Oh, _Scully_ , Jesus would smite me dead if he witnessed the things I’m about to do to you.”

Grabbing the candle again, the fat crown of his cock pops through her walls and Scully whimpers for more. His girth stretches her with that familiar twinge at the moment a glob of wax sears her sternum. It’s perfection. 

Each drop stings but soothes her all over. Mulder’s knees dig into the mattress as he rocks his cock into her faster now, effortlessly splitting her in two. Another drop splashes onto her abdomen and she hisses in delight. 

“Good, Scully, oh you feel so good… you’re _so damn good,_ ” he says, reaching up to twine his fingers with hers so she stops white knuckling the frame. His praise is inspiring. Erotic, even, and Scully realizes she wants to be good for him every time. 

_So good._

“ _You_ make me good,” she manages to breathe out as he rails gloriously into her again and again. 

“Just wait.” Mulder releases his grasp on her fingers and the candle disappears from his hand. He hitches each thigh over his biceps and pins her knees up beside her bouncing breasts, plunging his cock against her g-spot with zealous strokes.

Heat pools in her belly once again as her skin prickles with desire. 

“Oh, _oh…_ ” Pleasure blazes through her like the bolts of lightning flashing through her steamed window. Scully’s eyes slam shut, mouth falling open, jaw slack in a wordless scream as Mulder’s hips crash relentlessly into hers. Colliding sexes and oil-slicked skin clap together and the lewd noise only turns her on more. “Please…”

“Please what?” 

“Don’t stop… I’m... gonna come,” she pleads - to herself, to him, to God, to her noisy, newlywed neighbors on the other side of the wall…

“Yeah you are,” he responds smugly, working her body with expert precision. Better than anyone else ever could, even herself. No one has ever been more relentless at making her see stars than Fox Mulder. The only one she’s ever wanted to explore the mysteries of the sky with while her eyes roll back in her head. 

The orgasm that slams into her sucks the air from her lungs and knocks her head back with its sudden force. “Ah!”

“Keep coming for me,” Mulder croons encouragement as heat washes over her; and she does, gripping the rails of the bed as her body sways with his.

She is fire all over and melts like lava beneath him. 

And it’s Mulder who burns her anew.

“Look at me,” Mulder says as she rides out the pleasure, tugging at the knot of his tie that restrains her. “It’s me doing this to you. It’s me you’re giving up control for. No one else.” She could never forget. But the daring look in his eye tells her it may be a needed reminder. 

“It’s you, it’s you,” Scully chants. One, two more harsh thrusts and he’s gone, pulling out of her and flipping her on her side with her knees together. The bed shakes and her wrists whack the headboard. “No…” The loss of him is like velcro ripping her apart. Her eyes drift shut while she catches her breath. 

“Yes,” he corrects, and Scully submits. She _wants_ to submit to him taking _such good care of her._

She hears ice cubes clanging against glass and just as she turns her head to beg him to keep fucking the hell out of her, a frigid pang assails her back the moment he pushes into her once again, filling her with a relieved sigh. 

“Oh!” She jerks at the shocking sensation that sends goose bumps across her flesh. She undulates her hips around his girth as Mulder drags the icy square down the knots of her sweat-dappled spine and presses it to her perineum. The sudden temperature change is as exquisite as it is lurid. “Mulder...”

“That’s it, Scully, you like that don’t you,” he rasps while his cock glides through the silk of her. 

“Fu- yes, I…” Coherent words have left her and she can feel the heat between them melting the cube and flowing cool water through her slit. The steady friction from Mulder pumping into her combined with the deluge of arousal and ice bombards her with blissful delirium. 

Mulder leans down to lick her swollen bottom lip and sucks it between his teeth. “Good, that’s what I wanna hear. Talk to me.”

“I- _fuck_ ,” she keens through another swell of her rising tide. She knows she’s going to come again but can’t quite fall over the ledge. 

Mulder’s lashes are fluttering and his strokes fervent. He’s close. But so is she, about to roll right into another mind-blowing climax. 

Seeing his muscles strain and shine within the shadows as he moves makes her need to touch him unbearably overwhelming. And that’s what’s missing to reach this last release, she recognizes; her yearning to hold him close. She simply can no longer adhere to his near impossible rule - and she can tell by the crease in his sweaty brow that he wants her to disobey. 

Her tied arms reach up and loop around Mulder’s neck while her nails dig into his skin, feeling another orgasm fast approaching, awed by the way it makes her heart constrict with her body. Mulder pants his approval, punctuated with kisses he drags over her mouth and throat before laving his tongue down the column of her neck. 

“I need…”

"Scully," he breathes into her mouth in reply - as if he already knows exactly what she needs when he fucks her - and quickly reaches up behind his head to unravel his tie wrapped around her wrists, freeing her. Her hands fly to the sides of his face a hair's breadth away from hers and tenderly runs her thumbs down his parted lips. An act of intimacy that stokes the slow burning fire in her soul. 

He comes apart instantly, stiffening in her grasp, his cock swelling inside her as he murmurs her name over and over. 

"Mulder!" she cries, and it’s the last sound she makes before speech leaves her. Before she comes so fucking hard, just like Mulder said she would, leaving her quivering beneath him.

He collapses next to her with a gasping, “Wow.”

“I know,” Scully agrees, because she _does_ know. She knows she’s dizzy and her ears are ringing. She also knows “wow” doesn’t begin to cover it. 

They share the slow return to the earth together, their bodies coiling and breaths shaky as they bury their faces into each other, simply running their hands over one another’s slick curves and twitching muscles. They share soft kisses as Mulder whispers praise in her ear while they wait for their bodies to stop trembling - for the numbness to fade from her fingers and toes. 

She’ll feel the ghost of him inside her for days. 

“You okay?” he slurs.

She nods once and twines her fingers within his. “More than okay.”

Her bed has been rocked away from the wall; the pillows and sheets are a mess. Mulder’s tie - the one she will always love now - lays defiled at their feet. Their skin is hot and tacky and smells like coconut and salt. Pieces of hardened wax are stuck to her skin, but a cold shower can wait. They’ve been through too much to let a little sweat and oil get in the way of holding each other like this. 

Outside, the storm quells and the soft patter of rain beats in time with Mulder’s pulse. The reassuring sound settles deep into her bones. She can get used to this.

“Thank you, Scully, just… thank you.” He rewards her with a lingering forehead kiss. Their wordless admission of love.

“You’re _very_ welcome, Mulder.” She lets a wry smile take over as she dips her chin, still riding the curtails of post-coital ecstasy and presses her lips over his thudding heart. “Next time it’s your turn.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Mulder promises, waggling his brows before blowing out the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossing my fingers I did temperature play justice for those rather seasoned in the art of hot/cold foreplay. I really did have a blast writing it and any feedback at all is much appreciated😊 Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
